nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Must Die: Survival Mode
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. In this spin-off of Nitrome Must Die, Austin and Justin must use the various weapons to survive for as long as they can in an endless mode where enemies spawn in waves into a single room. Gameplay When a game is started, Austin (and Justin if there are two players) come out of the elevator doors into a room with no special qualities or attributes to it. They each start with a pistol and must begin killing the enemies that are spawned into the room. Enemies come in waves and as the game goes on the enemies that are spawned into the room will be stronger and greater in number. The kinds of ammo that become available will also become stronger as the game goes on. At the end of each wave a health box will be spawned for each player and a random weapon box will also be spawned for each of them to pick up if they so choose. Health boxes will not spawn during waves, but ammo boxes will spawn occasionally during waves. Players can revive fallen players just like in Nitrome Must Die. Every ten waves the players will be faced with defeating Nitrome employees, who get armed with stronger weapons as the game goes on. Every so often there may also be a Challenge wave where the players are automatically given an unlimited supply of one weapon, and during that wave no other weapons will spawn; after the wave is completed, the player will get back the ammunition they had prior to beginning the Challenge wave. Every fifty waves there will be a mini-boss, a single stronger enemy that is accompanied by two Nitrome employees. Every few waves the geography of the room will change; platforms will spawn in, treadmills may appear, alcoves may appear in the walls, etc. There might also be hazards that appear as a result such as spikes, boulders, lasers, or wrecking balls, though these typically do not appear until much later in the endless mode. Weapons These are all of the weapons used in NMD: Survival Mode. There are more weapons than in NMD. Out of Ammo Pistol Machine Gun Shotgun Mini-Gun Fart Ninja Star Nanobot Fireball Molotov Cluster Bomb Rocket Homing Missile Boomerang Three-Way Crossbow Twin Shot Arrow B.C. Arrow Sucker Punch Buzzsaw Slap Bullethead Toast Penguin Barrel Pea Shooter Canary Mega Laser Bubble Nitrome Points Pixel Gun Chisel Nitro Banana Bomb Mine Helmet Dragon Ball Proton Bullet Enzyme Bullet Orange Goo Oodlegobs Hammer Gunbrick Wooden Stakes Ice Beak Rainbow Bullet Cherry Bombs Seagulls Chain Cannon Parasites Xolstar Sword Cannon Enemies Bees Orange Nose Guys Lizard Guys Penguin on Toboggan Dark Creatures Dragons White Dragon Black Dragon Drills Small Apes Furry Horned Creatures Small Legged Blobs Bullethead Soldiers Quackbots Employees Mini UFOs Slimes Running Men Henchmen Jumping Ball Towers Cerberus Creatures Mutant Men Roly Polys Nipbots Alien Bees Grey Creatures Arctic Birds Octobosses Hot Air Balloons Mr. Gobbles Mr. Nibbles Orange Squids Flies Flyswatter Helmet Dark Creatures Robotic Squids Walking Robots Miners Mr. Snips Red Eyeballs Green Blobs Square Trolls Electric Alien Rods Castle Corp Knights Warlock Triclopian Saucers